


Drabble: Willing

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari





	Drabble: Willing

**Fandom** : The Mortal Instruments  
 **Pairing** : Jace/Simon  
 **Prompt** : All's fair in love and war

Jace grunted as he thrust into the willing body below him. He had wanted this to last so his thrusts had been slow and deep but now they were becoming rougher, speeding up as his orgasm curled within him. If they had been on a bed the headboard would have been hitting the wall repeatedly.

Looking down he saw those dark eyes staring up at him, lust unhidden. Jace gave his lover a cocky grin before leaning down to claim his lips. The other boy groaned against them as he thrust against that oh so sensitive spot inside. Jace let his own groan join his lover’s as the other boy’s body spasmed around his cock as he came.

Then he was on his back and his lover was riding him, milking every last feeling out of the moment. If the lips at his neck hadn’t been there he would have protested. But as it was… the teeth eased into the skin of his neck, almost as if his lover was apologizing for any pain. He didn’t need to worry though, there was never any pain. The moment the teeth sank into his neck...

It was like… floating. Utterly peaceful. A bed of that sugary mundane stuff Max had given him once, cotton candy. If Jace never had to give up this feeling again he would be completely content with that.

An actual whimper left Jace’s lips when the teeth left his neck, pulling back just before his heart slowed too much. It took a minute or two for the peaceful feeling to fade. Jace blinked to clear his vision, Simon slowly coming into focus above him. He watched as Simon swiped a line of blood from the corner of his lips, his tongue licking it away.

Simon looked down at Jace, grinning at him, his teeth stained with the other’s blood. “It never fails to amaze me,” he murmured. “…how willing you are to let me kill you.”


End file.
